


Miles Morales story

by spiderlinge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miles Morales - Fandom, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlinge/pseuds/spiderlinge
Summary: This is the story of Miles Morales figuring the superhero stuff and learning about the responsibilities he has as a Hero.(Maybe change this later)





	Miles Morales story

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short note so yall know that Im not a native english speaker and that I’ll surely do make mistakes or use the wrong words. If it rly bothers you tell me about it but pls be polite. Thank you!

Prologue 

Hey, my name is Miles Morales and you probably know my story already but if you dont. I was bitten by a radioactive spider my Uncle Aaron stole from Oscorb and after Peter Parker died months ago I felt responsible to be the new Spider-Man. I do that job for almost 6 months now and I think I do it good so far. I help people, save the city from the bad guys and do whatever Peter has done before. I know, Im not Peter Parker and Im yet not as good as he was but I try my best and with the help of my best friend Gank its all going well... hopefully. Honestly I don't know how long it'll last this way. I mean I watched the news the last years so I know what the old Spider-Man went through: hate, pain, love and at the end dead... but Im trying not to think about the bad things which could or could not happen. I just wanna help and do what Peter has done for New York City doesn't matter how difficult its gonna be.

I am Miles Morales and I am the one and only Spider-Man- here... in New York... I mean... there are different dimensions and...ugh... whatever this is my story.


End file.
